In-floor fittings such as poke-thru fittings, aftersets fittings, and preset fittings are installed in floors, such as concrete floors, to provide electrical receptacles and/or communication/data receptacles (or jacks) at desired locations in buildings. The receptacles in these fittings are typically mounted at or near the surface of the floor. As a result, the receptacles may be exposed to contaminants such as dirt, dust, and water if they are left uncovered when they are not in use. Such contaminants can adversely affect the operating of the receptacles. Hence, it is desirable to provide a cover assembly for such fitting which is designed to cover the receptacles when they are not being used.